The Girl in the Striped Pyjamas
by MasterofYou
Summary: Go on an adventure with Nagihiko a thirteen year old boy. Sooner or later he'll come across a fence and meet a girl in striped pyjamas. Au, I got the plot from The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas. I don't own either Shugo Chara and The Boy in the Striped Pyiamas.
1. Chapter 1

Uh, hey? This is my first Shugo Chara fanfic, and I won't update for a long time. This is because I'm on an iPad most of the time. And I cannot update from my ipad. :( And my brother is addicted to his laptop. :/ ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Nagihiko Fujisaki is a boy at 13. He lives a happy life in Tokyowith his Mother, Father (who he hardly sees) and sister, Temari. He was on his way home from school with his three best friends, Ikuto, Kuukai and Tadase. They were discussing the pranks they would pull off this summer.

"What if we swap the shampoo with the hair dye in the super market?' Suggest Ikuto, the oldest of the four boys.

"Nah, what if we phone the police station and tell them that my mom hasn't come home yet?" This time the second oldest of the four said.

"That too old fashioned. How about we yell 'YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!' at someone and run away?" Tadase the smallest of the four suggested.

The brain of the group, Nagihiko, was thinking of the perfect plan. "No, we'll plan a fake wedding. Then say that we want money instead of present as a gift. We'll put a table with a bucket outside a tent and tell people to put their money in it. We'll zip up the tent and run away with the money." **  
**

"Great idea Nagi!" Kuukai exclaimed as he ruffled Nagihiko's hair.

"Since when has he had a bad idea"Ikuto murmured to Tadase, who just nodded.

Once they reached Nagihiko's house or more like mansion, they said bye to him and left. What was odd though was that people were coming in and out of his house with furniture and other things in boxes. Nagihiko travelled into his house to look for his mother.

"MOTHER! MOTHER!" He ended up finding her in her bedroom.

"Nagihiko, what have I told you about no shouting in the house?" Mother said sternly.

"Sorry, but why are all the furniture being taken out of the house?" Nagihiko said as the lowered his head and bowed in politeness.

"I'm sorry to tell you this now, but we're moving to-" Mother couldn't finish her sentence because Nagihiko interrupted her. He knew he should interrupt Mother when she's talking but he though he would be forgiven this one time.

"Moving? Where? And When?" Nagi shouted in an indoor voice. **(Is that possible?)**

"Nagi I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but we're moving for father's job. We're leaving tomorrow after lunch so you can invite your friends over tomorrow in the morning.

Nagihiko could feel tears welling up in his eyes. He felt sad that he'd be moving. "How far are we moving?"

"Honey, we're moving out of the country."

Nagihiko stared at her in disbelief. He didn't want to leave Japan nor did he want to leave Tokyo. He would miss Ikuto, Tadase and Kuukai. He would also miss the fruit and vegetable stands out on the street. And the way you can't move around very well in the streets on a Saturday afternoon.

"Who's coming?" he asked in a calm voice as he tried to calm himself down.

"You, Temari and me. Father's already there." He was glad that they were all going. But he didn't mind if they left Temari here, she was just a Hopeless Case that always got him into trouble. She's 16 only 3 years older than he is. And he was happy father was already there. There might even be a possibility of seeing him again. He hadn't seen his father in the past 3 months and was eager to show him how tall he's gotten.

"Now, now Nagihiko. Go to your and help Amu pack your stuff."

He did as he was told and ran to his room, which was on the second floor. At the moment he was on the third floor. His house has 5 floors, if you include the basement and the attic. On the first floor was the kitchen, dining room and living room. On the second floor was his room, Temari's room and their shared bathroom. On the third floor was were his parent's room were. They also had their own bathroom and father's office, which is Out Of Bounds At All Times And No Exceptions. The attic is a small room with many boxes full of old clothes and toys. There was a window there and Nagihiko could see all of Tokyo when he looked out of it. The servants sleep there.

As he came into his room, it looked completely unfamiliar. All his clothes were in boxes and so were his toys. At the moment the house maid, Amu, was packing the last of his clothes which were in his closet. She also managed to find the things he'd hidden in the back of his closet. He wanted to pack the rest of his things as they were very valuable to him.

"Uh, Amu you can stop now. I'll pack the rest of my things."

"Of course, Nagihiko-sama." Amu said as she lowered her head.

"You don't have to be so formal. We're about the same age anyway"

That wasn't at all true. Amu had already graduated. But since the death of their old maid, Amu's mother, they got Amu as the new maid. He doesn't know why she had accepted the job instead of a better job. But she did look as old as he did. She was shorter than him as he was tall for his age.

"If you excuse me I have to clean up the rest of the house." Amu said as she headed towards the door. But before she could exit the room Nagihiko asked her a question.

"Amu, are coming to the new house with us?"

"Of course, Nagihiko-sama"

Nagihiko felt a bit better. He enjoyed Amu's company and would feel lonely if she was replaced.

The rest of the day went past pretty quickly. Most of the day Nagihiko was packing his stuff. That or he was helping his mother pack things around the house. By the end of the day the house was almost completely empty.

* * *

Uh, good? Please review, I doubt I'll get any... Oh well!

Oh and before I forget, I don't worn Shugo Chara and Nagi's pranIsis something Bart Simspon did in one of the Simpsons episodes and I do not owthe tat either.


	2. Chapter 2

uh, HEY?! long time no see, ne? anyway I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while. i tried updating from my iPad but that back fired for me.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA NOR DO I OWN THE BOY IN THE STRIPED ****PAJAMAS**

* * *

Nagihiko Fujisaki was undoubtably having the time of his life – at the moment. It was the day of they were going to move and Kuukai, Ikuto and Tadase had come over to hang out with him. At the moment they were having a water fight in his garden and he was….. losing. His so-called best friends hand decided to 'gang up' on him and his was soaking wet. While his 'friends' were 100% dry.

Just as Nagihiko was about to throw a water balloon that would actually 'hit' one of them his mom came out of the house.

"Nagi, please get changed. We're leaving as soon as we finish eating our lunch." His Mother said in a gentle voice.

"Yes Mother." And with that Nagihiko went upstairs to get changed

It was quite difficult as all his clothes were packed into boxes. He had settled on a white collar t-shirt with a dark green woollen vest over, and brown pants. He had to change his shoes and underwear, as he was 100% wet. By the time he was downstairs everyone else –Mother, Temari, Kuukai, Ikuto and Tadase – were all eating. He assumed Amu had already eaten as she was serving everyone else's food.

He sat down in between his Mother and his sister, while his three friends were on the other side of the table. Nagihiko watched in disgust as his friends – with the exception of Tadase – ate their foods like pigs. Nagihiko on the other hand ate like a decent human being.

There was very little conversation during lunch. Almost as if his friends didn't want to talk to him anymore. Once lunch was finished he went outside and had a little chat with his friends while Amu and Mother were packing the boxes into the car.

"So, how are you gone pull off your pranks without me, ne?" Nagihiko asked trying to start the very last conversation he would have with them in a very long time.

"Well, there's a smart kid I've heard about. I think his name was Sandjou?" Kuukai said as if he wasn't too sad about Nagihiko's departure.

"It's SANJOU you baka" Ikuto practically shouted as if it were the most natural thing in the world. In the processes he hit the back of Kuukai's head.

"Ow…." You could almost guess who said that.

"Don't worry Fujisaki-san. I'm sure these too will miss you more than they're showing right now." Tadase said in an irritated tone.

"Nagihiko! Say good-bye to your friends. We're going to the airport now!" Mother shouted from the car.

"I guess this is good-bye. I'm sure I'll see you again."

But before he could go to his car he felt someone hug him from behind. Ok, all three of them were hugging Nagihiko from behind. And….. they fell over, face first. Nagihiko got up and hugged them back. He went into his car and waved good-bye to his friends.

"BYE NAGI! WE"LL MISS YOU!" They all yelled in sync.

"BYE GUYS! I"LL MISS YOU TOO!" Nagihiko waved and looked outside his window until he couldn't see his friends anymore.

The ride to the airport was a blur to Nagihiko because he was sleeping most of the way. And even at the airport he was half awake and almost went on a flight to Australia.

The ride on the airplane to where ever he was going was very boring. He sat next to his sister and she kept bugging him. For example when they were eating food, she ordered beef while he ordered chicken. Turns out the beef is disgusting so she forced him to trade meals with him.

When they got off he felt sick from the beef. But one thing kept bugging him in his mind 'WHERE THE HECK IS HE?!' He walked over to his Mother and tugged on her sleeve.

"Uh Mother. Where are we?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. We're in Berlin for Father's job" She said in her normal calm voice.

"WHY THE HECK ARE WE IN BERLIN?!"

"I told you, for Father's job. And if you're smart enough you'll find out sooner or later"

He waited patiently for his luggage to come. And once it did he loaded it onto the car waiting for them outside and they got in.

"To Out-With please." Mother said to the taxi driver.

Nagihiko yet again fell asleep on the ride to 'Out-With'. He was awoken by the sound of Mother's voice.

"-hiko. Nagihiko wake up we're here."

Nagihiko looked out of his window and saw the new house. It was nothing like his house in Tokyo. It was dull and had no garden at the front. By the looks of it, it had 2 floors and probably a basement for the servants. There was a large wooden door at the front of the house and 4 windows at the front. The paint on the house was grey and the roof was a dull red colour.

When the car drove into the driveway he quickly got out of the car and went inside. The inside of his new house was quite modern unlike his house in Tokyo. It was also all grey but the lining on the doors were a brighter red than the colour of the roof.

"Ok children. Go pick your rooms." Mother said in a not-an-indoor-voice.

Temari sprinted upstairs and into the first room. It was the same size of the room that was to be Nagihiko's. It was at the front of the house so she could see the forest in front of the house. But his room was at the back. And when you looked out of the window you could see the backyard. It had a very small garden and two outdoor benches facing towards each other. And in the middle of the benches there was a piller. He couldn't see what was written on the pillar from where he was.

But in the backyard there was a large fence with tall wooden pillars to keep it together. He couldn't see the other side because the fence was so long. What was peculiar though, was there were all girls. Mothers, daughters, aunties and even people who reminded him of the homeless people he would see on the streets of Tokyo. What was even more peculiar is that they were all wearing the same stripped pyjamas as each other.

"What a peculiar thing" Nagihiko mumbled to himself.

* * *

Please review?


End file.
